A Love From Long Ago
by Kuroi Kaitou
Summary: Sesshomaru tells Rin he loves her, but when he leaves her at a village for her saftey, she is left with the promise he will return… What will happen as she waits for the demon she loves? R&R please! I'm bad with summeries.. RinxSessy, KohakuxRin
1. Prolog: Confessions and Departure

Name: A Love from Long Ago.  
  
Prolog: Confessions and Departure  
  
Author: Kanjooteki Mikomi aka Alyssa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's characters, story, the Shikon no Tama, anything as of now. Everything belongs to my hero, Takahashi-sama.  
  
Story Descrption: Sesshomaru tells Rin he loves her, but when they are torn apart, she is left with the promise he will return. What will happen as she waits for the demon she loves?  
  
Author Notes: Uhm. This is my fan fic. Another one to add on to my millions of fics that I am STILL in the middle of. .; Ahem. .; So there aren't millions, but there are a lot.. Alright, this one is different then what I am used to doing, it's my first Rin and Sessy-sama story, so don't be too rough on me, I'm trying. The idea came to me from a AMV based on the Rin/Sessy coupling, there will also be a bit of Rin and Kohaku. n.n Kohaku is so kawaii! Aww! I love him. I lust him. *coughs * xD Sorry, kinda an inside joke.. but still! Anywhom! ENOUGH RAMBLING! And on with the story! Read and review! Love always, the godly, the great, and the all mighty. Ahem.. Alyssa. I'm stopping now. .;  
  
~*~  
  
It was one of those usual cold nights, the chilly winter air nipping at any warmth that dared to overcome it. Rin's human blood unable to stand the cold, the girl kept herself curled up in a small blanket, but a smile captured her lips none-the-less, the cold wouldn't pull the cheerfulness from her, as it would most.  
  
Sesshomaru kept his golden demon orbs on her, watching her carefully, those protective eyes always seemed to be on her, he wouldn't let any harm come to her while she relied on him, even if he wouldn't admit this to anyone other then himself. "Rin, go to sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow, and you need to have some energy," Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." she giggled, obeying his command as she always did, her voice was more mature, as so was her body, since she had first met the demon, it had been a few years, enough that she had matured into a beautiful fifteen year old girl, she had gained a figure, breasts, all the woman features. She stayed curled up in the blankets, and laid herself on the ground, her back to the dirt, and her eyes up at the starry night, the small half-moon glowing in the pitch-black sky.  
  
Sesshomaru only closed his golden orbs, letting his head tilt to the ground, and his arms fold over his chest, the sleeping position he preferred over most.  
  
She shifted, rolling onto her side, her hand was placed under her head, entwined in the silky stands of pure black locks, a small smile across that face of innocence, her eyes closed as she began to drift off, a certain youkai being on her mind, as that youkai had been since the moment she saw him.  
  
A hanyou for a brother, how low my father sank. His mind was set on that, but. Yet. Here I sit, with a human girl. I. No. She is a human, baka human onna. She is worthless. I should just get rid of her once and for all. But. I can't. Why can't I bring myself to abandon her? She is only human!! Damn it.He had thought this many times before, questioning why he couldn't leave her, though, he never got his answer. Every time he told himself he didn't enjoy the girl's company, he found it wasn't true, and also, that he was a very bad liar.  
  
Many other thoughts filled his mind though, and he knew, tomorrow, he would tell her what all filled his mysterious mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin pranced in the lead, joy filling her hues, pride always happened to peek out at anyone who dared to look, Sesshomaru not to far behind her, keeping silent, his own hues looking to the pathway ahead, and Jaken waddling behind them, the demon beast that they used to travel following, being tugged by the reins.  
  
Rin came to a stop as she looked down the hill, noticing a small village that laid at the bottom of the endless grass, her graze spreading across the few houses that were in a large group, and the few people that could barley be make out walking the streets. "Look, a village," she chirped, looking at Sesshomaru with a small grin.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, before letting her gaze glare at Jaken,". Jaken, go ahead of us."  
  
A fearful look filled Jaken's eyes at the glare, and he nodded, starting to pass them, stammering out a, "H-h-hai Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Once the little green toad was away from hearing distance, he looked back at the girl.  
  
Rin only gave him a few blinks, her eyebrow arching in curiosity, "Eh, Sesshomaru. Is there a reason you sent him off ahead?"  
  
He stared at her a moment longer, before he spoke his mind, as he told himself he would. "Rin. You are old enough now to understand what I have to say to you. Aishiteru Rin." he said, keeping eye contact with the girl.  
  
She felt her heart race as he spoke of his love, his voice may have been emotionless as always, but something in his eyes told her that this was no lie, he meant his confession, she could feel the crimson color across her cheeks as she stared into his eyes before she dared to speak. "S- sesshomaru? . I. Ano. I love you too, Sesshomaru." she somehow managed to reply, letting free the demonic words that had haunted her for years.  
  
As she confessed, her felt his lips curve into a smile, yes. Sesshormaru was smiling, as frightening as it may sound, he had gotten the reply he had hoped for, though he would almost never say those words again. ". Rin. I need you stay at this village for a while, I must part with you for now, but. I promise to one-day return for you. As long as you will wait for me. Will you wait, Rin?" he continued on, muttering his words, he wouldn't admit it, but it tore him up inside to have to part with her, even for a short amount of time.  
  
"..Eh? How come? Why can't I come with you!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
".Rin. Just promise me." he muttered again in that emotionless voice.  
  
She choked back the tears as she pathetically nodded, "Hai. I promise."  
  
How can I part with him? I haven't left his side for more then a day or two in almost four or five years! I have spent most of my life with him, and loved every minuet of it. Now I have to leave him for who knows how long. Why? Why? Why!? I don't want to! . Sesshomaru-sama. Why must you leave? Is it to finally try to defeat that brother of yours? . Good luck in whatever you are leaving to do. And don't forget to come back to me. I will be waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: That's the prolog! What do you think? Did you like it? Well. I hope you enjoyed what I hope to be a successful fan fic. It will focus around Rin, obviously, and how she will be dealing with him not being there, and well. A few surprises and such.. n.n *coughcoughKohakucoughWillcoughcoughShowUpcough* Review please. JA! 


	2. Chapter 1: After So Long

Name: A Love from Long Ago.  
  
Chapter 1: After So Long.  
  
Author: Kanjooteki Mikomi aka Alyssa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's characters, story, the Shikon no Tama, anything as of now. Everything belongs to my hero, Takahashi-sama.  
  
Story Descrption: Sesshomaru tells Rin he loves her, but when they are torn apart, she is left with the promise he will return. What will happen as she waits for the demon she loves?  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Reviews: Thank you all for the Reviews!! Happy little Rin-chan- n.n I'm glad you liked it! Just an idea that popped up into my head. .; Weird since I thought of it while watching a music video dedicated to Sessy-sama and Rin.. xD not Kohaku and Rin. Soju- Trust me! Me too, but I wanted to try something different. I like pretty much all couplings, Sessy/Rin, Sessy/Kagura, Sango/Miroku, Rin/Kohaku, and of course, my all time favorite, Inu/Kagome. And if you notice, there aren't many Rin and Kohaku fics out there. But. this is just something to change my couplings, all my other InuYasha stories are Inu/Kagome fics.. ;P Alyssa- xD Your name is Alyssa. That makes you. A god. n.n; Well, you have no reason to freak out any more though. :D I am a spoiled only child, so of course I dun have a little sister, I do have two cats, but no dogs, a mom, but no dad, stupid fawker. .; Ahem, and uhm, anywho, I live in a two story house. Similar, but not exact.. Lol.. Funny we got the same idea for a fic too, no? Obviously Alyssa's think alike, no? xD Well, I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading and posting, since you dun have an email, this is my only way to keep in touch with my fellow Alyssa, you know?  
  
Alright! On with the story! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Rin walked through the village; vegetables filled her arms as she walked. She smiled at a few little kids that ran by her waving, and looked ahead toward her hut. She walked into her home, and set all the food down on a small table, wiping some sweat from her forehead, the hot day in the field had gotten to her a little, she had to work for her food now, she was no longer a child.  
  
"Rin-chan!" she heard a small voice cry out her name outside.  
  
She blinked a little, and walked to the entrance of her home, lifting the mat that blocked the doorway to see a littler girl, maybe six, a smile quickly took over her lips, and she completely left the house, picking up the child into a warm hug. "Hikaia. How are you doing?"  
  
The little girl gave Rin a goofy smile that most little kids gave,"I's am good! And what about you?"  
  
Rin giggled,"I'm good. Anything you really wanted to come by to see me about?"  
  
"Hai! Oka-san sent me."  
  
Rin blinked,"What did your oka-san need?"  
  
"Oka-san is sick."  
  
"Sick? What's wrong with her?" Rin asked, curiosity and concern ringing in her voice.  
  
Hikaia shrugged a little.  
  
"Where is your otou-san?"  
  
"He went out to do his job."  
  
"In another town, ne? .. Must be hard for your oka-san, him being a monk and all. Eh, ok. let's go check up on your mom." she said, smiling at the girl, and began walking through the village with her at her hip.  
  
"I miss otou-san." the little girl said, nuzzling her head on her shoulder.  
  
". I know how you feel.. When I was a little older then I lost my family. I was lonely. Your otou-san will be home soon. Don't worry."  
  
"Hai Rin-chan." Hikaia giggled.  
  
Rin entered the hut, only to see the woman's back, and long black strands of hair cascading the ground.  
  
".. Are you sleeping?" she asked.  
  
The woman weakly turned over to her other side, facing Rin, and she gave her a small smile, as she always managed to. "..No.."  
  
Rin smiled,"Sick, ne?"  
  
She gave a small nod,"It's nothing serious. Eh, do you mind playing with Hikaia? I can't and she won't settle down."  
  
Rin nodded,"Of course!"  
  
"Arigato.."  
  
"No problem. Just get some sleep." Rin smiled, and exited the hut, setting the little girl down on the ground.  
  
Rin played with the child for what seemed like days, but she had fun, so it didn't matter to her.  
  
Rin looked up to the setting sun in the sky and back down at the girl,". You should get back in soon."  
  
She only giggled, grinning up at her.  
  
"Alright.. After this game I guess." she giggled.  
  
They ran around, playing their game of tag, for a little kid, the girl was really fast, though Rin could have easily caught up to her, she pretended to have trouble to please the child.  
  
She quickly came to a hault when Hikaia stopped dead in her tracks right in front of her, and looked to what the she was looking at. In the distance, down the long dirt path a man came walking, obviously a demon hunter by the clothing he wore, she looked to his face, so familiar it was, but she couldn't quite place it, not from this distance at least.  
  
The little girls face lit up as he neared, and she ran toward the man, squealing a small,"Oji-san!"  
  
The boy grabbed the girl as she ran toward him, pulling her into a hug, chuckling a little as she tightly hugged him back, and continued to walk on.  
  
Her mouth dropped open as he neared, disbelief filled her eyes, as it hit her who the man was,".K-Kohaku!?"  
  
The boy looked at her blinking,". Rin-chan?"  
  
Rin's face lit up, joy and happiness filled those chocolate orbs,"It is you! Kohaku!"  
  
He smiled over at her,"It's been a long time, hasn."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he had the girl hugging him tightly, arms wrapped around him, he kept a tight grip on the child so he didn't drop her, and let one arm wrap around Rin, smiling warmly down at her,".I'm glad that we are getting to meet again, Rin-chan."  
  
She quickly pulled away from the hug, blushing slightly,"Gomen ne! . Hai! . It's been so long, a few years."  
  
He chuckled a little,". Eh, is my nee-san home?"  
  
She blinked, and said as it dawned on her,"Nee-san? Ojo-san? Oh yeah! That makes you Sango-chan's brother.."  
  
He chuckled once more and nodded.  
  
"Hai. but she is ill. Nothing too big.She claims." she smiled over at Kohaku, turning away, and heading into the hut, Kohaku followed still holding his niece.  
  
".Sango-chan. Your brother is here."  
  
Sango slowly sat up, looking at the boy, and smiled,"Ah! Konbanwa Kohaku- otooto-san.!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rin sat in her hut, a grin plastered on her lips, as she poured water onto the burning fire, the room instantly black, rays from the moon her only source of light.  
  
".Kohaku.. How long has it been?" she muttered, talking to herself as she knelt down by her sleeping mat, pulling the covers down, before she got in under the warm sheets. She stared up at the ceiling, so happy, she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"It's been too long if you ask me. Finally, a familiar face.. I've been alone here for seven months, no sign of Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Kohaku. Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin sat out the next evening by the lake away from the city, watching the sun set, the water sparkling the reflection of the sun up at her, a satisfied smile was on her lips as she watched.  
  
"She said I would find you out here." a voice rang in her ear.  
  
She quickly looked up at Kohaku as he neared, and soon, sat next to her, smiling over at her.  
  
She returned the smile, and silence fell over them, as the both watched the setting sun.  
  
"What have you been up to Rin?" Kohaku broke the silence after a while.  
  
". Nothing.. I've been living here in this village for seven months, since my.. Traveling companion has left me here for now."  
  
"Traveling companion eh?" he chuckled.  
  
She nodded. "How about yourself?"  
  
He had a proud smile on his lips,". I have become a Demon Exterminator like everyone before in my family has done. Onee-san and I plan on keeping our fathers tradition going. Hikaia is going to be our next, Sango-chan has already started training her."  
  
Rin smiled,"That's sweet. Sango-chan told me about your father and the other exterminators a while back. I lost my family too, I think it's great your keeping the tradition up."  
  
More silence swept over them, until she began to talk, only for it to end up being her rambling on. ". Are you hungry? I could go and make us food, and we could eat something, I've become a very good chief, and I have everything we need for a nice meal.. Haveoyu eaten yet? . Hey! What's so funny?"  
  
He was laughing alittle, and shook his head,"Oh, it's nothing, it's just. You're still the same. You still talk to much, like you did as a child, and you still seem to only talk about food."  
  
She giggled a little,"Ah, maybe you're right. I do talk a lot. but I can' help it!"  
  
"Always so cheerful."  
  
She blinked a little.  
  
He smiled over at her,"One think I like about you. You were cheerful."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"You aren't the same though.. You have matured a lot, both, mind and body."  
  
She looked down at her chest, and of course instantly got the wrong idea, she got to her feet glaring down at him,"N-nani!?"  
  
He looked up at her and blinked,".What's wrong??"  
  
"You were looking at my body weren't you!?"  
  
"No. Not. Not like that!" he stuttered blushing a little as he stared up at her.  
  
She gave him a suspicious glare, and returned to his side.  
  
He chuckled a little, and leaned in closer to her,"You're cute, you know that?"  
  
She blinked, a blush claiming her cheeks,"A-arigato."  
  
He leaned in a little to closer,".. I have always like you Rin. You were always an adorable little girl."  
  
She giggled a little, blushing slightly,". And you say I talk a lot.?"  
  
He chuckled, leaning in even closer,"You do. Let me silence you, and myself."  
  
And with those words, he leaned in, his eyes closing, and locked lips with her in a small kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending notes: Feel the love! XD Chapter is over. n.n Next chapter I will hopefully get up and going soon! ;P . Heh, I got in the mood to write.. o.o; This is a good six pages. And I wrote the whole thing in like, half an hour. xD But yeah. Review, okies!? I love you all. ;-; And dun kill me if you dun like Rin and Kohaku as a couple. n.n I think they are cute together. ^.~ And remember there is a bit a Sesshomaru and Rin coupling here.. ^.^ I think I'm gonna make this an alternate ending story.. Two different endings to please my readers! :D Okies, ja mata, look the for the next chapter! 


End file.
